


Human

by Slayer_Arakhiin



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Middle Earth, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_Arakhiin/pseuds/Slayer_Arakhiin
Summary: Sometime between the Third and Fourth age, Legolas stumbles upon a vast field where stood a single cottage which belongs to a simple human girl.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> Index:  
> Y/n = 'Your name'  
> L/n = 'Last name'  
> H/c = 'Hair colour'  
> H/l = 'Hair length'  
> E/c = 'Eye colour'

The golden fields of the countryside completely baffles the young elf even to this day, to walk amongst the mid-afternoon breeze without a destination and without a care. A single cottage stood in the distance, it was cute with hay making up the roofing, white clay and dark wood adorned the walls and the doors and windows, a small healthy garden grew at the front, a wooden swing chair stood idly, a handful of sons and daughters of men lingered around outside.

“Ah an elf! Mae govannen!” a man with round spectacles greeted the Mirkwood Prince with a cheery wave and a wide grin. Upon closer inspection of the cottage, Legolas noted the small round tables and simple chairs. “Have you come to try the most delicious pastries and beverages in all of Gondor?”

“All of Gondor?”

“Well, try and prove me wrong!” he slices a piece out of a small pie-like dish and gave it to him. After a single bite Legolas’ eyes widen, he nods in approval while still chewing on the sweet delicacy. “Amazing, what is it?”

“Lady l/n calls it: Lemon Custard Tart, absolute heaven!” the man took another piece and savoured the zesty taste, Legolas catches a whiff of the hot drink that the man is drinking. “What is that?”

“Oh this?” the man shakes his white and blue porcelain mug “Green tea, but she grew them herself!”

The elven prince need not hear more, he approaches the door and gave a soft knock before opening it. There is a sweet ring from the small rusted bell which hangs on the door frame, a mother and her child smiles excitedly as they receive their basket of goodies, no doubt to take home to the rest of the family. At the other side of the counter stands a simple but adorable girl with h/c hair and innocent e/c eyes, she’s wearing a sparrow blue dress with a black corset and white sleeves, a dirty white apron serves as protection against all the tea spills and flour. The young lady stops in her tracks and gasps, her eyes wide with pleasant surprise similar to that of children when they see him. “Um-hi! Welcome to Sweet Palette, what can I get for you?”

“What can you recommend me?”

“Well my most popular dishes are macarons, custard lemon tart, brownies-”

“Then I’ll take them.”

“What drink would you like to go with that?”

“Your best tea.”

“Of course! Take a seat and I’ll bring your order over.”

“How much does it all amount to?” Legolas takes out his pouch to pay but the girl shakes her head frantically. “Oh no need! It’s a pleasure to be graced by an elf. I’ve never met one before and by the Gods you are truly beautiful and amazing!” The girl turns as red as the red poppies on the small vase next to her, she quickly covers her cheeks and proceeds to apologize. Legolas chuckles at the cute reaction and reassures her that it’s all well.

A white plate full of colourful small round treats, two custard lemon tart, and three brownies is set down in front of Legolas. A beautiful mug filled to the brim of hot golden tea follows after. “If you need anything else I will be inside.” She smiles but before she can leave Legolas stops her.

“Stay and join me, I don’t think I can finish all of this.”

“Oh I uhh-”

“I’d like to know more about you and your little establishment here, it’s quaint but it works.”

“When I was old enough to do what I wanted I told my parents I was going to set up a store where folks from all walks of life would come and enjoy the sweet goodness of life. I worked at Inn after Inn to finally afford a place, eventually I stumbled upon this place. It’s small, but it’s good to me.” Legolas watches the girl, listening closely and taking in every word, ‘she’s just like me’ he thought to himself with a smile. Deep down he feels as though she understands him, then all of a sudden, as if an arrow embedded with the girl’s voice, memory, and face strikes him in the heart, a sense of longing makes him want to stay.

“What’s your name?”

“Y/n l/n, but you can just call me y/n.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Lady y/n, my name is Legolas Greenleaf.” The elven prince ponders whether he should tell her of his origins but decides against it, the poor girl has enough excitement for a single day.

“It’s getting dark…” a look of sadness washes over y/n’s face as the sun begins to hide behind the golden fields. “I do not have anywhere to go, is it alright if I stay?” Legolas suggests though he wonders where he can sleep in the small house, though he does recall not seeing a bed anywhere when he was inside. “Really! I’d love for you to stay! Come, I can show you to a room.” She takes the empty plates and heads inside with the Prince following closely behind her.

“I cannot take this.” Legolas asks realizing the girl was offering her room for him “The couch will do just fine, you have given me a lot already.” He gestures with a kind smile, the young girl insists that he takes the bedroom but eventually the elf wins the argument. Y/n made sure to add extra pillows and blankets for the elf, because for her the presence of an elven being was a blessing.

It is dark outside but the moonlight illuminates just enough to see the silhouette of y/n’s garden and the blades of the trees. The stillness within the house causes the elven prince to stand from his rest and check up on the girl. The room was dark lest the light from the moon coming through the window, as his eyes adjusts to the darkness he notices that the bed is empty. He walks around the house quietly wondering where she has gone, his questions are put to rest when he sees her standing outside in hr white nightgown, her h/l h/c dancing with the evening wind, fireflies cover her garden, the sight reminds Legolas of his home. He approaches the girl slowly, standing next to her, he watches along with her. The merry-making of the fireflies similar to that of the Hobbit’s, he wonders if Lady y/n have seen hobbits or dwarves. “One of the best things of living out here is how close it is to nature. Not everyone gets to watch fireflies every summer and spring evening.”

“You’re different y/n… you have the heart of an elf, the will of a human, the kindness of a hobbit, and the tenacity of a dwarf.”

“I’m just as different as everyone else.” She looks at Legolas, her face glows from the light of the fireflies, her eyes shines brightly with the moon. Y/n intertwined her fingers with Legolas’ and smiles sincerely. A pull causes Legolas to take his spare hand and place it by y/n’s cheek, he leans in and touches her soft cold lips. He did not care that she is human and he an elf, for now they are one and the same, and tonight it is just two lovers in the middle of a quiet land in Gondor.


End file.
